Forbidden Romance
by Lexly
Summary: Bra, the princess to the planet Vejiitasei. Goten, servent of Vejiitasei. When their paths cross in a tavern, they begin to travel together. As their journey continues they fall in love, but that love will have consequences.
1. Forbidden Romance prologue

All right people, here's my 2nd fic and my 2nd G&B story.   
It's an alternate universe, just to let you know ahead of   
time. Well, hope you like the prologue!  
  
Forbidden Romance  
Prologue  
By: Lex  
  
The nighttime air was cool and refreshing, the breeze, warm.   
I heard a horse coming up from behind and I quickly walked off the   
dirt path road to afford any trouble. I wrapped the black cloak closer   
around my body as I hid behind a tree. The man on the horse went   
riding by and by the dim moonlight it had looked like it was one of   
the guards from the palace. 'Dad must all ready have them out and looking   
for me' I thought. 'That makes no difference, I'll just have to stay   
off the roads to make it harder for them.' I turned and my black cloak   
twirled around me with my sudden movement. I started heading deeper   
into the forest, not making a sound. 'For a princess I may be but   
that doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself.' I thought. For   
I wanted to get out of that palace, for I always had someone watching   
me, waiting on me, making my desitions for me and the list went on.   
'And it is all because my father and mother are the rulers of Vejiitasei.'   
  
I had tried to tell my father and my mother that I wanted to get away   
from palace life, or at least for a little while, but they didn't listen.   
So I turned to Trunks, my brother. He understood what I was talking   
about and wanted to get away too. Earlier that night Trunks had made a   
distraction for me so I could get out of the palace. I had thanked him   
greatly before hand for it too. So now here I was, out in the woods, being  
hunted down by my father and his generals and the rest of them that followed   
him. I had gotten what I wanted, a chance at freedom if only for a little   
while. I wanted an adventure; I wanted to do something that I shouldn't.   
And well, little did I know that I was going to get that adventure along   
with something that I shouldn't do, shouldn't have. And that something was   
a forbidden romance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the prologue. How did you guys like it? It's not much but it's   
only supposed to give you a taste of what's to come. And well, since most   
of you wanted another G&B and since I wanted to write another one, here it is.   
  
Well, please review and tell me what you think. Do you think that this fic   
has potential? Anyway, later! And remember to review. ^_~  



	2. Forbidden Romance part 1

Forbidden Romance  
Chapter 1  
By: Lex  
  
I scooped the water into my hands and splashed it on my face. The cold water from the stream woke me up   
right away. I then took my water canvass off my shoulder and dipped it into the stream letting it fill. Once   
it was done I put the cap back on it and put it back on my shoulder. I stood up and looked at myself. A pair   
of brown leather traveling boots were on my feet, with brown breeches on my legs, and a white cotton shirt. I   
then looked at my black cloak. The hood to it was down and it was a bit torn from the night before. But that   
didn't matter for it could still serve its purpose. My hair was in a ponytail and I had gotten rid of anything   
that might make me look like royalty. I titled my head up to look at the early morning sunlight, letting the   
sun's rays warm my face. I smiled then calculated about how far the next town might be. I had covered about 10  
miles over night and had been heading south. I thought about what town might be near here, and then it hit   
me, Knoxville was just about 2-3 miles away. For I had learned that it had been about 13 miles away from the   
palace from a friend of mine. I then decided that I might as well start on my way, for I was hungry and thought   
that I might be able to get a bite of food there. I had brought money figuring I would need some, how much I   
wasn't exactly sure but enough or so I hoped. Sure last night I had hunted my food and I could very easily do   
that again but I didn't feel like it. So I started heading in the general direction that I thought Knoxville   
was, making sure that I stayed off and near roads. Sure the people who were looking for me might not be able to  
recognize me but if I went down the roads some bandits or someone like that may give me trouble. Sure I could   
handle them, for I had been taught how to fight by my father, but it would just be much easier to avoid that   
trouble. I had asked my father to teach me how to fight and he complied, training me only in secret. I was a   
better fighter than most of this planet but there were still the few that I had not surpassed. But I was sure   
I could if I just trained more. I stopped thinking about that and concentrated more on the matter at hand, getting   
to Knoxville.  
  
It had taken me about 2 hours to cover the three mile distance on foot. And soon I came upon Knoxville. As   
I started in, I kept getting curious glances but I shrugged them off. I looked around until I spotted what I was   
looking for, a tavern. I walked up to the steps and ascended them with grace and then I pushed open the swinging   
doors that were their use of an entrance. When I walked in, I quickly noticed that most of the occupants were men,   
with very few women. I only saw about 2 other women in the tavern that were not waitresses. And then I looked at   
the waitresses; they all had on little skimpy uniforms, making them look like hoes. 'Some of them probably are.'   
I thought. I felt sorry for the ones that had to sell their body to get the money they needed to live. I shook my   
head and walked over to an empty table and sat down. Soon a girl about my age, 17, came up to me and asked what I   
would like. I asked her what was good and she told me that their steak was excellent. Steak sounded good and I   
ordered it. While waiting I looked around and noticed many men looking at me, eyeing me with a dangerous glint in   
their eye. I knew what they were thinking and I thought with disgust at how these men were such pigs. Soon the   
waitresses came back and gave me my food. I took my time eating it and while I was eating it I let my eyes wander.   
Soon they came to fall upon a very handsome man with just one other companion. The man I was looking at was well   
built and had black spiky hair. From what I could tell he also had cobalt black eyes. For some reason I felt drawn   
to him, but I tried to push that feeling away as I looked at his companion, He too had black hair but it was not   
as unruly as the other's. He also had the same build and the same cobalt black eyes. He looked older though, older   
than the one I was enchanted by. He also gave off a sense of wisdom well the other one gave off the sense off fun.   
I looked back down at my half eaten steak and pushed it away. I called for the waitresses to bring me the check and   
when I looked back over at the two I had been looking at earlier, I saw that they were looking at me and saying   
something. Trying to agree on something it appeared. I wanted to get out from under their gaze so I quickly gave   
the waitresses the money once she arrived back with the check. I got up and started to head for the door, I soon   
was out and decided it best if I started traveling right away again. I walked down the dirt road coming to the   
entrance of the town again. I was about to step out when I heard two voices behind me.   
  
"Wait!" the two voices called. I turned and was surprised when I saw the same two I had been looking at   
in the tavern. I was somewhat filled with suspicion at their action but they held a kind air about them.   
  
"Yes? What is it you want?" I asked them.  
  
"Well.........."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hoped you guys liked that chapter. I have a feeling that this story will be a little bit harder to   
write than First Love. Lol. But it is fun to write. So what do these two men want to ask our dear Bra-chan?   
  
Alright I tried a little bit of a different format for this chapter, making the format not look like   
it's in columns as much. Well, I would like to know what you think on this format. Do you like it better than   
the other way? Should I continue to post them like this?? Please answer that and tell me what you think of the   
story so far in your review.   
  
And as always, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the prologue to this. I wasn't really sure   
if I should continue this story. But it seems like you guys think that it's all right, so I am. Anyway, later! ^_~  
Oh and just one more thing, the romance part is getting closer so just stay patient. ^_^  



	3. Forbidden Romance part 2

Forbidden Romance  
Chapter 2  
By: Lex  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you would like to travel with us?" Asked the one that I thought was older.   
I raised a critical eyebrow.   
  
"Yes, that's exactly what we were wondering. I mean both my brother and I saw how all those men were   
looking at you. And well, who knows what those kind of guys would do to someone like you." Said the other one.   
I knew I shouldn't go with them, for my instincts told me that these two were just like those pigs in there but   
then I didn't want to believe that. For one I noticed that their eyes both held innocence, and as I said before   
they had a kind air about them.  
  
"Where, are you going?" I asked.   
  
"We are going towards a town called Fazine." 'Fazine?' I thought. 'I've never heard of it before.' So I   
decided to ask about it.  
  
"Where is Fazine?"   
  
"Well, Fazine, is not a town know by many. It is far away from the palace and many other towns." Said the   
older one. I wondered why they were going there but I kept my mouth shut.   
  
"I guess I could travel with you, seeing as I don't really have anywhere else to go. But what are your names?"   
  
"Oh! Sorry for us being so rude. My name is Son Gohan and this is my little brother Son Goten." He said   
pointing to Goten. 'So, that is his name.'   
  
"Hey!" Goten said obviously upset about the little part. I laughed and they both looked at me with a sheepish   
grin. Then Goten's face lit up. "What's your name?" 'Oh no. What am I going to say? All right just think of a name.'   
Then I came upon a name that was once a friend's.  
  
"My name is Faith."   
  
"Faith? Well, then Faith I suggest we get going." Gohan said. They led me outside the town to a tree where they   
had tied up their horses. I saw that the only had two.   
  
"Well, since we only have two horses I guess you can ride with me." Goten said as a small blush crept up on   
his cheeks. I smiled but a small blush also came up on my cheeks. I was about to get up on the horse my self when   
Goten asked if he could help me. 'They don't know who I am. In fact they have no idea that I can probably do all   
of this by myself. The only reason why I'm going is because it will be more company and plus I get to spend more   
time with Goten, All though I'm still puzzled as to why he enchants me so.' I thought. I wasn't ready when I felt   
two hands about my waist and then feeling myself being lifted up into the saddle. A small blush appeared on my face   
as Goten's hands lingered a little longer than was necessary. Then Goten got up skillfully, just as I would of done,   
reaching up for the pommel and cantle, setting his foot in the stirrup, and then swinging up to hook a knee around   
the horn of the sidesaddle. He sat behind me, taking the reins, which caused him to have to put his arms around me.   
At first I didn't feel very comfortable sitting like this. My back was tense against his chest, and I wondered what   
my father would say about me liking a commoner. We started to follow the waiting Gohan and we went on the dirt path.   
Somewhere along the line I unconsciously leaned back into Goten's chest enjoying the warmth he was giving off. I   
was still leaning back against Goten's chest when Gohan dropped back to talk to Goten.   
  
"Goten, do you think we will make it in time?"  
  
"Yes, and even if we don't, they will wait for us. After all we are the best they have." He said as he and   
Gohan both laughed. I raised an eyebrow at the two and asked what they were talking about.  
  
"Nothing important, Faith, nothing important." Said Goten. I looked up at Goten and into his eyes. I saw that   
he was hiding something, but what? 'What did they mean when they said that they were best they had? Who had?' I looked   
straight ahead watching the trees pass and then and there is when I decided that I was going to find out what he and   
Gohan were hiding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, ok, I know. The dialogue was kind of bad but I tried. And I hoped you liked it anyway. And my thanks to   
those that reviewed my last chapter. I really do appreciate it when you take the time to review. Anyway, later and   
please review! ^_^  



	4. Forbidden Romance part 3

Forbidden Romance  
Chapter 3  
By: Lex  
  
When the end of the day came near we stopped and camped, Goten doing the hunting and Gohan doing the cooking.   
We then prepared our beds and tried to go to sleep so that we could get up early in the morning. The nights went on like   
this, maybe with a few conversations here and there but not much. One night I offered to go hunting with Goten. At first   
he said no but I talked him into it. Over the past few nights and days Goten and myself had become more interested in each   
other. I didn't know why but I was glad that I was becoming more and more close to him, even if my father would disapprove.   
We started off by looking for an easy prey but we were having trouble finding any. I soon became tired of this game of   
hunting and I went up to Goten, poking him and then running away before he could catch me.  
  
"Hey!" he said.   
  
"What?" I asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He said in a huff as he turned around. His back now facing me I went up and did the same thing.   
"Stop that!" I just laughed. "That's it you asked for it!" he yelled, running at me. I gave a small squeal and started   
running away from him. In and out among the trees we darted, playing like nymph and faun. Several times he lunged out,   
grasping for a handful of cloth, but I whirled aside at the last second, causing him to grab at nothing but air. I suddenly   
tripped and stumbled back against a huge oak tree. Goten was there in a second, one hand going on either side of me, boxing   
me between his arms, his face only a few inches from mine and he lowered his face, touching my lips. It was almost as though   
sparks went across my mouth, seeming to sting even as they tasted amazingingly sweet. For a moment, my eyes closed, savoring   
the delicate, exciting sensation.   
  
Then I felt the tip of his tongue touch my lips and a whirlwind of emotions boiled within me and a tickling sensation   
began deep within me and spread. I broke the kiss and quickly got out of Goten's arms. Goten laughed and went after me. I ran   
and dodged behind a tree, then peeked out to see if he still followed, when I peeked I found myself staring straight   
into his face. I ducked back behind the tree and ran. In and out through the trees we went again but finally my steps began   
to slow and he reached out and caught me. I turned to playfully fight him off but tripped over a twig and fell backwards.   
Unfortunately, I caught Goten for support, and instead of holding me up, he fell with me and landed on top. He caught   
himself on his forearms, so there was no impact; none but the softest of his body against mine, sending wild currents of   
heat all through me. He lowered his lips for another kiss..........   
  
"So, this is what has been taking you two so long. And I thought that you were to go hunting." He said then laughed.   
"I already caught something while you two were playing your "games". So hurry up and get up." He said as he again gave a   
small laugh. He watched Goten roll off me and get up, offering his hand to me. I thankfully accepted it and followed them.   
We arrived back to our little campsite and sat down, me sitting right by Goten, and soon his arm was around my shoulder. I   
blushed but didn't remove it. Gohan gave us some of the meat and we ate it. We then decided to go to bed so everyone said   
good night and slipped into his or her so-called sleeping gear. I looked at the figure that was only about 6 feet away. I   
wondered at how in the world I ended up getting to like this man. I mentally shrugged and thought about how my father would   
act if he found out that I had kissed a commoner. I laughed for a second but then my face became serious. 'In reality he   
would probably kill him. Especially since I am not to be touched, for it is considered treason now that I think about it.'   
I frowned and decided to watch my step from here on. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but no avail.   
  
I opened my eyes again and looked at where Goten was. My mind panicked as I saw that he was not there, I looked over   
to where Gohan was supposed to be but he too was not there. 'Oh God, where are they!?' my mind screamed. I quickly got up and   
stared looking around. I then heard a sound come from behind me. I tried to stay quite as I walked towards the noise. When   
I got to the noise I discovered it to be two people talking. I quickly figured it out to be Goten and Gohan. 'What is so   
important, that they had to talk at this late of night, when they think that I am asleep?' I wondered. I listened in and   
my eyes widened at what they were saying. 'They couldn't really be them. Could they????????'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's chapter 3. Hope you liked it. And thank you to the people that reviewed my last chapter. Well, later!   
And please review. ^_~  



	5. Forbidden Romance part 4

Forbidden Romance  
Chapter 4  
By: Lex  
  
I stumbled back a bit making a couple of twigs snap, which in turn made Goten and Gohan stop their talking and   
turn around to face me, the ease dropper. They had a sort of surprised look on their faces while I had a horrified expression  
on mine. 'How could I do this???!! How could I end up traveling with the two most powerful generals in my father's army?   
And how in the world could I fall for one of them?! Wait a minute they don't know that I'm the princess. Just like I didn't   
know that they were the generals because I actually had never heard their names before. But what I'm I going to do now??' I   
thought. "Faith, what are you doing!?" Gohan practically yelled. Most likely upset about me listening in.  
  
"I can't believe it! You're the two generals in charge of my father's army?!" I said without any recognition that I   
had said "my father's army" until it was too late. I saw their expression of surprise and I quickly went over what I had   
just said. Then my eyes widened as I realized what I had said.   
  
"What do mean, your father's army?" asked Gohan looking at me.  
  
"Umm, nothing?" I said with a weak voice.  
  
"Do, you mean to say that your Princess Bra?" asked Goten with a anxious/horrified look on his face.  
  
"So, what if I am!" I yelled at them getting annoyed at how they were looking at me.  
  
"God, our whole mission was to find you and bring you back. And as it turns out you were with us the whole time."   
Said Gohan laughing a bit.   
  
"What's so funny?!" I asked with a forceful voice.  
  
"You were with us the whole time." Gohan managed to say in between laugher. Soon Goten joined him. I looked at both   
of them funny, for I could not figure out what they thought was so funny. Then I thought back to Goten being a soldier. 'Oh   
no! If he's a soldier I definitely can't be with him! For the laws state that I have to marry someone of royal blood. And   
anyone besides royality can't touch me. And soldiers know that more than anyone.' I looked at Goten and Gohan again. Their   
laughter was beginning to subside but I didn't wait for it too. I immediately started to walk away from them.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" called out Goten. I didn't bother to answer. I wanted to stay with them because I gotten  
to like them but it wasn't really allowed for a princess to have a friendship or relationship with soldiers. "Fai-Bra!"   
Goten yelled trying my real name out. I kept walking but soon Goten and Gohan caught up to me.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I'm not sure." I replied.  
  
"Well, why don't you allow us to take you back to the castle?" Goten asked.  
  
"Because I don't want to go back!" I said, now stopping my walking.   
  
"You will have to go back sometime, you know." Said Gohan.  
  
"Yes, I know. But it's just that there well, I seem to have no freedom there." I said hanging my head. Goten and   
Gohan really didn't know what to say, for I could tell by their lack of speech after I said that. "Anyway, I wouldn't want   
Goten to get in trouble." I said looking at him.  
  
"Me? Get in trouble? How?" asked Goten.  
  
"You know how." I said with a forceful voice. He looked at me with an intensity that scared me but his words brought   
happiness to my heart.  
  
"I know what can happen to me if they ever find out that I have touched you but I don't care. Because I love you   
Bra." he said with sincerity in his voice.  
  
"Do you mean it?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I do." he said with a smile. I ran to him and hugged him and he hugged me back. And in his ear I whispered  
"I love you too" 'Strange' I thought 'how he can completely be unworried about punishment if anyone ever finds out.' I   
looked in his eyes and was just getting myself lost in them when Gohan asked me something.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I said do you want to go home now, princess?"   
  
"Not really but I guess I should. At least I shall have you two for company." I said with a smile. I looked at them   
both and considered the relationships I had with each. One was a friendship, a friendship that was probably allowed and the   
other one was a romance, a romance that was forbidden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, now I know that the diolage was horrible but hey, I was trying to get this out well I still had internet access.   
Anyway, what's to come in the next chapter? Well, they travel to the palace but what happens there?  
  
I'm so sorry for this chapter not being out sooner but I have a couple of reasons for it being late. #1: I had   
writer's block. #2: I had to go to a B-day party for a friend and #3: this one is the basic reason. I kept losing Internet   
connection! For I could never post it! *glares at computer*   
  
Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Thank you soooo much. You made me happy, see =).   
Hehe, anyway, please review  



	6. Forbidden Romance part 5

I'm SO sorry for not coming out with this sooner but I had other things that I was doing. Well, it wasn't mostly that. This   
chapter was last due to the fact that I'm having server problems. And it's beginning to annoy me! Well, actually with the   
Internet coming and going like it is I never really had the time to post this, plus I had writer's block and still do. So   
I hope this chapter doesn't suck to bad.   
  
Forbidden Romance  
Chapter 5  
By: Lex  
  
I could see the castle through the trees. It's high white towers peaking over the braches. Then I started to see   
the front gate or entrance to the castle. I saw 3 guards by it. The horses were slowly trotting up towards the heavy metal   
gates. We were soon at the entrance and were stopped by the guards. "What do you want?" asked one.  
  
"To enter into the palace of course." Stated Goten. The guards looked at him funny and you could tell that they were   
not going to let them in. Gohan was about to tell them who they were but I just wanted to get it over with, so I pulled down   
my hood and said something.  
  
"Open the gates now. I said with a firm voice. Or I shall deal with you and then have my father do so as well." They   
immediately had a look of recognition on their faces and they obeyed. As we were walking through the gates though, one guard   
asked what the other 2 must have been thinking.   
  
"I'm glad that you are now home princess but what are you doing on the same horse as this man?" He asked innocently.   
  
"That is none of your concern." I said. Then we went the rest of the way in. As soon as my arrival was know, servants   
came out of the palace and fidgeted over me, taking me away from my companions. I was taken to my room, where a bath was   
already drawn. They made me undress and get into the bath but then they left me alone. I leaned back in the tub, stretching   
out. The warm water felt nice on my skin. I wondered briefly where Goten and Gohan might be but I guessed that they were most  
likely in one of the guest rooms, doing the same thing, only perhaps taking a shower. I reached for the soap and started to   
make circular motions over my skin. After I was done washing and relaxed again. I looked around my lavish bathroom, seeing   
the marble floors and walls and many other things. I then started to let my head get closer to the water, until it finally   
was at water level. I then quickly pulled my head underwater, letting my once dry strands of hair become wet.  
  
I had been told right after I had gotten out of the bath that there was to be a banquet and a ball that night. It was   
in honor of the two who supposedly brought me back and it was also for my return. I had picked out a dress; I hoped that   
everyone would like it, especially Goten. I blushed as I thought about that. The ball was to be a masquerade. So I also   
had a mask that went with my dress. I looked down at my regular dress then to the one I was going to wear to the masquerade.   
I sighed and stepped out of the room and went down to the dining hall. The doors opened for me and I walked in. There was an   
aisle straight down the middle, with tables on either side, with of course the head table at the head of the other tables. As   
I walked, I could feel eyes boring into me back. I saw Gohan and Goten at the head table, in the places of honor. I smiled at   
both of them and took my seat next to my brother. I had Gohan sitting on the other side of me. I smiled at Trunks and   
whispered into his ear, "I thank you again brother for what you did. I missed you while I was gone." He smiled and said   
quietly that he had missed me too. My father announced his thanks to the two generals and welcomed me back. The banquet   
went on, eating, talking, eating, talking and so on. But soon it came close for the ball and we all departed. I went up   
into my room to change.   
  
I had changed and was now looking out my window, there were LOTS of people here. Hundreds, I think. And they were all   
coming for the masquerade. I laughed and went to look in the mirror one last time. I looked at my reflection, and liked what   
I saw. The severity of the gown enhanced my classical features, and the warmth of the color set off the fairness of my   
complexion. I smiled and put my mask on my face and headed towards the ballroom.  
  
When I got there, everyone was already dancing. For I was late, I had got hung up in talking to a friend. I tried to   
act casual as I walked down the steps towards the floor but it was hard because everyone was looking at me. Sure they didn't   
know who I was but still, it was nerve racking. I took a breath, straightened, and descended another step, another. There   
I stopped and whirled the cloak from my shoulders. All eyes seemed to be on me, and they all seemed stunned. 'I wonder if   
people think that I am pretty?' I wondered to myself. As I was finally on the floor, some of the younger gallants pressed   
forward to seize my hands and kiss my fingers. I looked down at them, amazed, the lifted my eyes.....  
  
And saw a look of jealously in every girl's eyes. And I knew that I was truly a success.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked this long awaited chapter. And again like I said up at the top, I'm really sorry that this didn't   
come out sooner. I hope you people can forgive me. But I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.   
Thank you! And please review on this one. Later! ^_~  
  
And I would of had this posted last night but FF.N was down!  



	7. Forbidden Romance part 6

Well, I do have some things to say but I'm going to put those at the bottom. So read on! ^_~  
  
Forbidden Romance  
Chapter 6  
By: Lex  
  
The many gentlemen were saying things to me, calling out things to me, trying to catch my attention. "I would love   
to see you by the light of the moon." Said one young man. I looked at him and spoke.  
  
"For, sir, you may lie."  
  
"I could hope for no sweeter fate." He promised me. That was exactly the response I had hoped for. I felt a secret,   
scandalous delight about this man. I wondered who he could be for I could not make out who he was with the mask on. But then   
I remembered Goten. I felt ashamed and I turned to see I could find him. My eyes scanned over everyone there, but I could no  
place him. I knew he was there but I just couldn't identify him. So I turned back around to face this other gentleman. He   
asked me to dance and I accepted. We went out onto the dance floor and started to dance to the slow music. We were quite   
close but I didn't mind. The song soon ended and I went off and danced with another man. This one though made the strange,   
tickling feelings inside me resurface. I tried to get a better look at him but again the mask stopped me from doing so.   
'Stupid mask.' I thought. We flowed smoothly into the motions of the age-old peasant dance, body-to-body, hip-to-hip, for   
only a few moments as our feet moved in unison-then apart. His shoulders brushed mine, his hips brushed mine, then back to   
the front again for a few steps more, then arm in arm, for a few paces side by side, our gazes locked. Gazing deeply into   
one another's eyes. I felt myself turning warm inside, felt my knees turn weakening, but that was fair enough, because he   
turned then and catching me about the waist, caught my right hand in his left and pressed me against him as we flowed through  
the steps of the dance, and I could let myself weaken, I could let my limbs go weak, for he was holding me up. All too soon   
the dance ended and he slipped away before I could ask his name. I sighed and turned to the other men that were now around   
me asking me to dance. I picked one and we went off onto the dance floor. The night went on like this, dancing with one man   
right after the other. But every time I danced with someone I would always look for that one particular man. It was almost   
the end of the ball, almost time for the unmasking and I still hadn't seen that one man again. I felt a tap on my shoulder   
and I turned around. I gasped when I saw that it was that man. He just simply put his hand out, waiting for me to put my hand   
in his. I smiled and did so as we started to dance.   
  
He swept me away, and finally our bodies met, hips pressing against one other. I felt a shiver that ran through me   
from head to toe. The stranger seemed to sense it too. He, grinned, and his eyes grew hot, then almost worshipful, burning   
into mine. I stared, transfixed. Then thank the heavens, the moves of the dance called for us to break apart and stroll   
sedately side-by-side. I looked up at the tall, handsome stranger, wondering who he was.   
  
We came together again, and he was murmuring, in a voice low and husky, certainly one that I could not recognize:   
"My lady, you are the most beautiful, the most luscious fruit that has ever adored The Tree of Life. If we were not so close   
to other people, I could not resist seeking to nibble, and taste."   
  
I giggled, feeling the emotions well up within me, my joints loosening, and beamed up at him. I then said, "Why do   
you withhold, sir? Are you so ashamed of what you would do, that the simple presence of other people will halt you?"  
  
"No." he breathed, his face coming closer and closer to mine... Then his lips were on mine, light as a feather, but   
growing heavier. The kiss deepened; I gasped, but that drew him deeper. For a moment, the kiss was all our existence, and   
everything else went whirling away, and I was dizzy, very, but I could feel his body pressing against mine. Then finally, he   
pulled away, chest heaving, gasping for breath, and there was a wildness and awe in his eyes; I had never seen a man look at   
me that way before. I felt vulnerable but I also felt waves of pleasure rocking me, felt the lingering taste of his lips on   
mine, and knew that I wanted that sensation again, more than anything.  
  
Then, suddenly, a great brazen gong was chiming and a brazen voice with it, booming, "Twelve strokes! Twelve strokes!  
Midnight! Midnight!" Then my father and my mother walked up to the stage and my mother spoke.  
  
"It is midnight, and the hour of unmasking! But first let us introduce our guests and our children. First our son   
Trunks!" Trunks walked from where he was on the dance floor and up unto the stage. Then my father announced me. "And our   
daughter, Bra!" I looked nervously around. Then at my partner, I could tell he was waiting to see who the princess was. My   
father announced me again and this time I did the only thing I could. I started to walk up towards the stage.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope you all liked chapter 6. And I would like to wish everyone a great holiday! Have fun!  
  
And as usual I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Except that one person who wasn't even smart enough to  
think of a different word than puke. And that person also didn't even have the balls to leave his/her name. And to that  
person, Flame me again if you like but at least this time be brave enough to list your name. But I would like to thank those  
who stuck up for me. That really did make me happy. Thank you Caliko, Feänor. And also thank you Bee, Lady Bulma, and Lady   
Squirt. You all stuck up for me and I thank you for that. And thank you to all who reviewed nice reviews.   
  
~*Bee*~, SSJ Princess Jupiter, K-chan, Lady Squirt, Bra-Chan, Galatea, Lady Bulma, Caliko, Feänor, Jaime, and  
Alyssa and to anyone else who reviews after them. (but these where the only reviews up when I posted this so if you reviewed  
after I put this one up, I would still like to thank you) I thank you all for reviewing and please tell me what you think of   
this chapter. Please review. Well, later! ^_~  
  
  
  
  



	8. Forbidden Romance part 7

Forbidden Romance  
Chapter 7  
By: Lex  
  
My father announced me again and this time I did the only thing I could. I started to walk up towards the   
stage. I took one step after the other. Never looking back. Soon I came upon the stage and I went gracefully up the   
steps and went to stand next to my brother. I let my eyes wander over to the stranger I had been dancing with. I could   
see the surprise in his eyes, even from here. I let out a very small, soundless laugh. And I looked at him again. His   
shocked face soon turned into one of happiness and pleasure. I was confused at this at first but soon my father calling   
Gohan up to the stage knocked me out of my transfixed state. Gohan came up and stood on the left side of my mother and   
as soon as he was there my mother called Goten up. My eyes went searching for where he was but I could not find him.   
Then my eyes went back to where the stranger had been and I saw that he was not there. My eyes went searching again   
but soon I didn't have to search anymore for I heard footsteps coming up the steps of the stage. I slowly and nervously   
turned my head to see who it was. But in my heart I knew whom it was along. I just didn't really give my brain enough time   
to notice it. And as my eyes fell on the Goten I was amazed to find that he was the one I had been dancing with, the one   
who had had me transfixed the whole time.   
  
During the whole speech that my mother and father were saying, I kept finding that my eyes kept looking towards   
Goten. And every time I caught myself I would look straight back into the crowd of people. But as my eyes looked towards   
Goten again, I saw that he was looking at me too. Out eyes met and we just stared. Then a small smile spread across my   
face. I took my eyes away from him and looked back into the sea of people once more.  
  
That night and for many nights to follow we kept meeting in the garden of the palace. We would sneak out into the   
night to meet. We would talk and sometimes kiss. We always had to be careful though, for if we were caught meeting god   
knows what could and would happen. But I didn't want to think about that. I knew when I came into this relationship what   
I would be getting myself into. I was so happy being there with him, well I was anyway. I was until one night. One   
night changed everything. Everything in my world got turned upside down just from that one night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eep! That was soooo not meant to be that short! But oh well. The next part will be out sooner than this one was.   
I was just being lazy with getting this out. Just wasn't motivated to write. Anyway, my usual thanks goes out to those   
who reviewed my last chapter. And please review. Later! ^_~   



	9. Forbidden Romance part 8

  
(last time on Forbidden Romance)  
  
That night and for many nights to follow we kept meeting in the garden of the palace. We would sneak out into the   
night to meet. We would talk and sometimes kiss. We always had to be careful though, for if we were caught meeting god   
knows what could and would happen. But I didn't want to think about that. I knew when I came into this relationship what   
I would be getting myself into. I was so happy being there with him, well I was anyway. I was until one night. One   
night changed everything. Everything in my world got turned upside down just from that one night.  
  
Forbidden Romance  
Chapter 8  
By: Lex   
  
At the usual time I stepped out onto my balcony. I walked over to the edge and with one swift jump I was down on the   
ground. I crouched low to the ground and looked for any guards that might be around. I saw none so I ran as quickly as I   
could towards the forest. I dodged between the trees until I came upon a clearing. The moon shone down brightly on it and in   
the middle of the clearing I could see one lone figure. I smiled and started to run to it. When I was almost there the figure  
turned around and immediately smiled when they saw me. I jumped into the arms of the person so happy to be able to do so.   
Their arms came around me and we just stood holding each other. Finally they spoke. "I missed holding you B-chan." I smiled.  
  
"And I missed you holding me, Goten." I loosened my grip on him and made it so we were looking at each other. I   
smiled again and I raised my lips to meet his. Once again the tingling feeling came forth. I felt the tip of his tongue   
along the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I allowed him. Soon our tongues were dancing again. But he broke the kiss   
suddenly. I looked at him startled. We released our holds on each other and I looked up at him. "What is it Goten?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought I heard something." I gave him a worried look.   
  
"Well, hopefully it was nothing. Most likely just an animal." I said trying to reassure him and myself.  
  
"I hope your right." He then took my hand and we started to walk side by side. I didn't know why but something kept   
pulling at the back of my mind. Telling me something was wrong. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. I stopped walking and   
Goten turned to look at me.   
  
"Goten, something's wrong. I don't know how I know but I just do." He looked at me.  
  
"I know what you mean. I feel it too." He said worriedly.   
  
"Goten if anything happens tonight, I just want you to know that I love you." I said looking into his eyes.  
  
"I knew that B-chan. But it's better to hear those words come out of your sweet mouth. And as you already know, I   
love you with all my heart." He said smiling. I smiled back and closed the gap between us. The world around me started to   
spin and I couldn't feel or see anything but him. We were both lost in each other and didn't realize that people were coming   
to us until it was too late. Suddenly I felt like Goten had been ripped away. I opened my eyes and screamed. Two men where   
holding him trying to keep him under control. I started to run forward to help Goten but a pair of arms came around me and   
someone said, "I don't think so." I looked back at the man and started to struggle. I kicked and my arms flew. I tried to   
punch him but I couldn't. I took my foot and rammed it down on his foot; I got no reaction out of him. My eyes were filled   
with fear and hatred. I had to get out of this man's grasp. I just had too. I yelled at him and tried to punch him again. I   
continued to do this but I finally realized that it was pointless. I looked over towards Goten who was also just stopped   
struggling. As I looked closer at the two men holding him, I saw the royal badge on both uniforms. I gasped and I immediately  
knew there was now going to be a large problem.   
  
"So, the princess and the general have finally been caught." The one holding me sneered.  
  
"The punishment is quite harsh you know, general." One of them holding him said. Goten looked at them with cold eyes   
and then looked at me. His eyes showed love and fear. I couldn't stand the way he looked, so alone and defeated. I started to   
cry and I once again started to struggle.   
  
"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Goten had also resumed   
struggling against the two. What they did next surprised me. They took a club and hit Goten on the head with it. They hit him  
so hard that he fell unconscious and soon a small trickle of blood appeared. "GOTEN!!!!" I screamed. I saw them pick him up   
like a rag doll and then start to head back. I struggled like crazy to get out of the man's hold but I could not. Tears ran   
down my face and I couldn't even see because my eyes were so blurred from them. I soon felt the man picking me up and taking   
me back towards the palace. But we were heading in a different direction then the others were. "GOTEN!!!!" I screamed one   
last time. My tears increased as I thought of what might happen. 'Goten. Oh Goten, how could this of happened! I love you so   
much! And I never want to lose you. But I think I might. Oh I might my dear Goten. For the punishment you will face is death.'   
I hung my head and let the tears continue.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there you go! It's done! I really hope that you liked that chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed   
my last chapter. And please review this one.   
  
OMG!!!! I'm SOOO sorry about not posting sooner. But if you read my profile you would of know why. FF.N wouldn't let   
me post. And I finally decided to try to use another computer. I did and it worked. I know, I know, your thinking why didn't   
she do that sooner? Well, I guess it was because well, I'm not sure. I just figured that if it didn't work on mine why would   
it work on my dad's. But it did. And I'm sooo happy because of that. Anyway, I really am sorry for this delay. And sadly but  
truthfully I don't even have the next part done. But I know why I don't. I get my energy to write from reviews. I like to   
know what ppl think on them . And so when I didn't have the reviews to help me write, well, I just didn't see any reason to  
write. But I'm back, and ready to write and post again. ^_^ And once again, hope you liked this chapter. And please, please  
review on this. Well, I guess that's it. And until next time (which will hopefully will be soon).   



	10. Forbidden Romance part 9

(Last time on Forbidden Romance)  
  
"GOTEN!!!!" I screamed. I saw them pick him up like a rag doll and then start to head back. I struggled like crazy   
to get out of the man's hold but I could not. Tears ran down my face and I couldn't even see because my eyes were so blurred   
from them. I soon felt the man picking me up and taking me back towards the palace. But we were heading in a different   
direction then the others were. "GOTEN!!!!" I screamed one last time. My tears increased as I thought of what might happen.   
'Goten. Oh Goten, how could this of happened! I love you so much! And I never want to lose you. But I think I might. Oh I   
might my dear Goten. For the punishment you will face is death.' I hung my head and let the tears continue.  
  
Forbidden Romance  
Chapter 9  
By: Lex  
  
I had tried to fight off that guard, I really had tried. But I just wasn't thinking straight. My emotions had been   
blinding me, making it so I couldn't think straight. We had soon got back to the palace where he brought me to my room and   
put me in it, locking the door from the outside, so I couldn't get out. I had pounded on the doors, even had thrown ki blasts  
at it but the door won't give. I mean you had to remember, with this being a palace full of sayains, walls and doors had to   
be built so that one couldn't destroy them easily. Eventually I had given up trying to get out. Nothing seemed to work. My   
body was tired and weak, tears still going down my face. I wondered at how I could have so many tears, for my pillow was now   
soaked from them. I was now lying on my bed knees tucked under my chin and my arms around my knees. My body still shook with   
quite sobs. I tried to stop crying but I didn't succeed. I then closed my eyes hoping to shut out the pain with sleep, for   
oh, the pain was over bearing. It just felt like someone had ripped my heart to shreds and was now playing with it. I let   
out another sob as I thought about Goten. I continued to think of him until I finally drifted off to sleep. But my sleep was   
nightmare filled.  
  
(In side dream)  
  
I looked around. I couldn't really see anything.... Everything seemed to be covered in some sort of mist. I whirled   
around looking every direction to see if there was anything there. I sighed in frustration realizing that I wouldn't be able   
to see anything until something blew it away. I just stood there for about a minute when all of a sudden I heard a big   
booming voice... "We are gathered here today to see the execution of a formal general...." 'That sounds like father.' I   
thought .'And that general... could he be talking about Goten? What is going on? I still can't see anything!' I heard a   
cheer and then all of a sudden winds blew the mist. Causing it to move out of the way. And 20 feet before me stood the   
guillotine at which Goten was at. My eyes widened and I started running towards him. I then heard an ok from my father.   
After that every thing seemed to move in slow motion. With a horrified look upon my face I looked at my father, who was   
standing in the royal box. I then turned and looked at Goten, trying to focus on his face. When I did I saw the fear in   
his eyes. I saw the executioner nod his head at my father and then I saw him reach his hand out to pull the rope that would   
send Goten to his death. I screamed and increased my speed. The sharp blade started to fall, heading towards Goten's neck.   
3 feet......2feet.....1foot.....5inches....  
  
(back to reality)  
  
Then I woke up. Flying up from my laying position to a sitting position. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and   
I tried to choke back sobs. It was only a dream I kept reminding myself. Only a dream.... I laid back down and tried to calm   
myself but how could I? I mean, that's what most likely was going to happen to him. I shook my head and tried to think of   
something happy. No thoughts came to mind so I just closed my eyes, hoping to go back to sleep but this time into a dreamless  
sleep.   
  
*blink* *blink* I opened my eyes fully and then stretched in my bed. 'New day...' I thought. I was happy for a bit   
but then the painful memories of what happened last night came back to me. I closed my eyes fighting off tears. I thought   
about what Goten was going to have to face. I couldn't let that happen. 'I need to speak to my father.' I thought. He is the   
ruler of this planet, so perhaps he can spare him. My spirits lifted a bit at the thought and I quickly began to change.   
For I knew that I didn't have much time, for there was a limit. A prisoner had one day until his punishment was decided. 'I   
better make this day count.' I thought as I finished changing. I grabbed my brush and ran it quickly though my hair. I then   
threw it down and hurriedly walked to my door and opened it. I stepped outside of my room and walked through the palace   
hallways. I was going to a particular room. The throne room. I knew my mother and father would be there. I soon reached the   
room and pushed on the doors to let me in. The swung open and almost everyone jumped who was inside the throne room. My eyes   
widened at everyone else in the room. I hadn't known there was a meeting going on. Everyone in the room except my parents   
were looking me over. I began to fidget under their intense gaze. Then I began to hear whispers. I picked up a few of them,   
they where just things like "So this is the princess and got involved with the general" "I don't see why General Son picked   
such an ugly girl" things like that. I ignored them. They weren't what I was here for. I turned my attention back to my   
father who looked annoyed. I began to worry, it he was annoyed he might not listen but I had to try anyway. "Father, could I   
speak to you in private?"  
  
"If you want to tell me something, you can say it in front of everyone." He replied back. I sighed knowing that was   
what I had to do. Say it in front of them. I knew that was what he was going to say but oh well.   
  
"Well, Father I came here to talk to you about Goten." I said. It was then that everything went silent in the room.   
I looked around wondering why everyone was so silent. I saw the forlorn look on my mothers face and I started to wonder what   
happened. "Mother what happened? Why is everyone so quite?"  
  
"I'm sorry dear." She said sadly.  
  
"What are you sorry about mother, father? It's not about Goten is it?" I asked worriedly. My mother looked at my   
father and I saw sadness in bother their eyes. I then began to dread what they where about to tell me.  
  
"It is honey." My mother started. "We are sorry princess, but Goten is on his way to the guillotine." My father   
said as my mother hung her head. I shook my head no and then turned and ran out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's chapter 9. ^_^ Well, I hope you all enjoyed. And I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews  
on the last chapter. They really did help me to write this part. So please review on this part. Thank you and see you around.  



	11. Forbidden Romance part 10

(Last time on Forbidden Romance)  
  
"Well, Father I came here to talk to you about Goten." I said. It was then that everything went silent in the room.   
I looked around wondering why everyone was so silent. I saw the forlorn look on my mothers face and I started to wonder what   
happened. "Mother what happened? Why is everyone so quite?"  
  
"I'm sorry dear." She said sadly.  
  
"What are you sorry about mother, father? It's not about Goten is it?" I asked worriedly. My mother looked at my   
father and I saw sadness in bother their eyes. I then began to dread what they where about to tell me.  
  
"It is honey." My mother started. "We are sorry princess, but Goten is on his way to the guillotine." My father   
said as my mother hung her head. I shook my head no and then turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Forbidden Romance  
Chapter 10  
By: Lex  
  
I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Once again tears were beginning to show in my eyes. I screeched around a   
corner and accidentally bumped into someone. I didn't stop to say sorry I just picked up my speed again. I knew that if he   
was on his way to the guillotine, he would be in the town square. I ran through the palace at top speed until I reached a   
door, which led outside to the stables. I quickened my pace over the hard rock covered ground and then burst through the   
doors of the stable. The stable boy was surprised to say the least I just turned to him and said one thing, "Give me the   
fastest and swiftest horse you have." He nodded his head and went quickly to get the horse. Soon he arrived back with a   
black stallion. A fine creature it was. With a black coat that was dark as the midnight sky and as silky as velvet material.   
I saw that it was not yet saddled. But at the moment I didn't care. I basically ran up to the side of the horse and got on   
him. I put my hands into his mane and kicked the side of him to get him to run. He did and soon I was racing over the rocky   
ground. I watched as I saw trees and peasants fly by, they where almost a blur. I felt the wind blowing my hair and heard it   
in my ears as well. My heart was racing and I was having trouble thinking straight. But I knew I had to stay focused. I   
closed my eyes to blink away the upcoming tears. I gripped tighter to the horses main as I realized that we were getting   
closer to the town. Soon, small houses made of brick and stone were passing by and then I started to make out a crowd in the   
distance. I slowed the horse as I got to the overwhelming sea of people. And as soon I was there I looked to the center of   
the crowd only to see the blade of the guillotine raised and ready to fall on the victim's neck below. I couldn't hear the   
crowd anymore, the sounded so... distant. Then my eyes widened and I screamed out just as the blade began to fall. I squeezed   
my eyes shut and turned my head away as the blade pieced through Goten's neck. I couldn't bear to watch the site. I leaned   
my head down into the horse's mane and began to weep as silently as I could. My body began to tremble and I could feel the   
aching in my heart. It hurt.... It hurt so much.... A couple minutes later I pulled my face out of the horse's mane and got   
down from him. I then walked through the crowd on shaky legs towards where Goten's body lay. As I saw the site and I felt my   
insides turning... I wanted to throw-up.... The site of the blood... My lover's blood... I turned my head away and shut my   
eyes as if trying to close out the site and the pain in my heart. I didn't really see the people around me, for I was too   
involved in my own emotional pain to care about them. I then looked back at the decapitated body of Goten and fell on my   
knees right next to it. I put my head on his cold chest and cried harder. I cried for the love I lost, I cried for the lover   
I lost, I cried for the life I lost. I then felt someone tapping me on the shoulder but I ignored them. They tapped me on the   
shoulder again and this time I turned around annoyed. 'Why couldn't people just leave me alone?' "What do you want!?" I   
screamed. I the person backed up a bit but didn't go away.   
  
"You loved him, no?" I was taken back by the question. I looked up at the old lady through still tearful eyes.   
  
"Yes, I loved him. And I still do." I replied back. I was kind of amazed that I hadn't yelled at her to leave me   
alone but I felt an assuring feeling radiating from the old lady.  
  
"Then if you like, you could be with him..." I looked at the old lady in shock. What did she mean by that?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean my child is that you could be with him in the afterlife." I hadn't thought about that. If I were to   
die, I could be with him again. "Would you want to be with him in the afterlife?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I would."  
  
"Well then, if you take this poison you shall be with him again." She then outstretched her hand and made a small   
bottle appear. I was surprised at that, she had just made it appear... But I didn't have time to dwell on that for she was   
now giving me the small glass bottle. I accepted it and then looked at it. When I was done examining the bottle I looked up   
at her.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled and then answered,  
  
"I am someone for you to trust. I made the mistake of this happening. Your Goten was not supposed to die. He was   
supposed to live but he didn't and that was my fault. I was supposed to watch over him and make sure no harm came to him. I   
was supposed to protect him in his romance with you. But I failed. And now, I'm giving you the chance to be with him sooner."  
My eyes widened and I looked down at the small bottle in my hand. When I looked back up, the old lady was gone. 'Perhaps his  
fairy godmother...' I turned back to the decapitated body of my lover and made up my mind. 'I will be with him forever. And   
forever starts now.' I then uncorked the bottle and brought it to my lips. I took one small swallow and then before I knew   
it, my heart stopped and my body fell lifeless on top of Goten's. From a short distance away, the old lady was watching. She   
smiled at the lifeless couple that was on the ground. "They couldn't be together in this life, but in the afterlife they are   
together now. And nothing shall stop them." She then turned and walked away.  
  
~Fin~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of this one. Not really as happy as the other.... But that's okay. Lol. I'm thinking about doing a   
sequel to this... What do you think? Think I should do one? I might do one if I get enough people asking for one. ^_^   
Well, please please review. I wanna know what you thought of this.   
  
The next part of MoonBall should be coming out soon. Gomen for these coming out so late. ^^; Well, remember to   
review and later!   



End file.
